


give me love

by rollercoasterride



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollercoasterride/pseuds/rollercoasterride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>taylor has moved on but harry never really got over her</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me love

It was awkward for a while. Thankfully Taylor had thought, that after her tour she wouldn't be going to many award shows or press and neither would Harry. The only thing they dealt with was the VMAS. They had taken a picture (both being friends with Ed meant you showed up at the same places sometimes) but they hardly talked, just took the picture, as Harry gave Taylor a smile and she put her head down. No way was she gonna look at that face again. 

Call him creepy, but Harry had waited for 1989. He craved to hear the songs she had written about them and he knew with the new album brought more press and more appearances. He'd sit for hours watching interviews and laugh at himself for being so utterly pathetic, to the point where he had to watch his ex girlfriend's interviews because he missed her so much. 

Liam had caught him once and for a while only pity rested in Liam's eyes when he'd looked at Harry. Unlike popular belief the One Direction boys didn't hate Taylor, just what she had done to Harry. The break up had been bitter, mostly because Harry had been scared and when Harry was scared he did stupid things. 

The boat story? Partially true. Harry had read some of the things people were saying and he cried and he took Taylor out to get drunk and party. Which was all great till he took a girl home. And that girl wasn't Taylor. Taylor should've seen it coming honestly. They fought so much and the fights were vicious. But then there were the most beautiful moments. In the end Taylor understood the fights, they weren't because they didn't belong together or they didn't love each other it was because the whole world didn't want them together. 

She left Harry, not because she didn't love him, but because she did. She was 4 years older and she knew Harry was scared. If she was Harry she'd be scared as well she guessed. He had never had that much media backlash or fan backlash and it terrified him. Taylor remembered holding him as he cried into her chest.  
"It isn't fair Taylor. Why do they hate us so much?" And Taylor would simply hold him closer and kiss his cheek and shake her head because honestly she didn't know either.

And because they both were touring they didn't see each other for a good year. And Taylor was okay with that. She moved to New York and it changed her life. For once the smile on her face, was real. She made new amazing friends and started to forget him.

But Harry was the opposite. He never got over Taylor, but he moved on. Kendall, Cara, countless other models but none of them made him feel like she did. None of them smiled quite as bright, sang quite as loud, danced quite as dorkily. And he saw the pictures she posted and how her smile was so genuine and real and how she got loads more friends and how she spent all of her time in New York. And he realized she had moved on, and he hadn't. 

He didn't think he truly realized till the AMAS though. She walked in there with Karlie Kloss and Selena and Lorde and the four danced and laughed and smiled and he was so incredibly sad. He wondered if she still thought of him like he dreamed of her and he was starting to understand the answer was probably no. She was happy and she didn't need him like he needed her. 

But he couldn't help the feeling of pride as Diana Ross praised the girl and as the camera focused on her and her friends he felt happy for her. She leaned over and kissed Selena's cheek as Karlie laid her head on Taylor's and he was thankful for the girls that surrounded Taylor because they made her happy and she climbed the stairs to accept it and began to thank everyone and he couldn't help but let out a whistle as she said her final words. And then, they made eye contact. Her blue orbs wet with happy tears met his and a huge pressure was lifted from his as she gave him a warm smile and a look that blatantly told him "it's okay, I forgive you" 

And that was all he needed.


End file.
